1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to handle attachments and more specifically it relates to a clip on baby bottle holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous handle attachments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached to various types of containers. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 231,634; 601,988; 622,862; 3,794,370; 4,379,578 and Re. 29,708, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.